1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine for a vehicle wherein a crankshaft is supported for rotation on a crankcase which forms part of an engine main body. A speed change gear shaft extends in parallel to the crankshaft and forms part of a transmission for changing the speed of rotational power from the crankshaft is supported for rotation on the crankcase such that it is disposed on one side of the crankshaft.
2. Description of Background Art
An internal combustion engine for a vehicle is known. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-47352.
A lubrication system of an internal combustion engine and a hydraulic supply system of a hydraulic clutch provided between a crankshaft and a transmission sometimes include oil filters that are separate from each other. In the internal combustion engine for a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-47352, the oil filter of the lubrication system is attached to a front face of an engine main body mounted on the vehicle. In addition, the oil filter of the hydraulic supply system is attached to a side face of the engine main body in a state wherein it is mounted on the vehicle. The oil filters are preferably configured such that, upon maintenance of the oil filters, the oil filters can be accessed in the same direction.